bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheDevilHand888
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Episodes page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 00:57, 13 November 2009 Edits Before making edits on the site your required to read the policies and the manuel of style because speculative information that is unknown is not to be placed on the articles of the site. Salubri 18:26, November 27, 2009 (UTC) i like his face i think it suits ichigo much better than his own face --April7 1995 03:07, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Hi!I'm kinda new and wanted to ask a question.I added some info to the trivia on Shinji Hirako...and it was deleted :( So, may I ask why did you do that?No offense, but I think it was a preety good information XP Oh I see!!!Now it's clear, sorry for my stupidness :)Forgot to read the article before adding!I swaer that it'll never happen again lol! Editing Hi, I'm not sure if you're aware, but in regards to your edit to Nakeem Greendina's page, removing references from articles is considered vandalism. Maybe it was on purpose, maybe it wasn't, but be more careful in your edits so you won't get banned by an Admin. Leave me a message if you have any questions. [[User:SerialSniper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) 05:36, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay, no problem. I think that may have happened to a few other people too so no worries. [[User:SerialSniper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) 05:48, January 17, 2010 (UTC) WTF? You wanna tell me why you screwed over my work? I only put it there because I thought it was something trivial and thought it should have been brought to the attention of the BLEACH fansbase. Even if it's just a filler, you shouldn't screw over others edits! Removing content Hello. It's against the rules to remove stuff from your talk page; if you thnk it's just clogging it up, I recommend you archive it instead. If you need help, with this, ask one of the admins; they'll be able to help. Thank you. TomServo101 15:04, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :If you wish to archive your page, just add the code below to this page, then click the link and cut/paste the posts you want moved and save. Pretty simple. Also, I wanted to say that you've been doing a very good job of working on the keeping speculation off the wiki and updating/standardizing the format of pages. It's great having people like you around. Keep up the good work and if you need a hand with anything, just shout. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 16:27, February 5, 2010 (UTC) User talk:TheDevilHand888/Archive 1 Thanks Thank you for writing all those summaries for Night of Wijnruit and for helping out with the Volume Summary Project. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 20:03, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Arrancar Saga I noticed by the history that you add alot of information to the "arrancar saga" page. Just to inform you so your not caught off guard by it. The page maybe deleted sometime in the future. The reasons are simple. for one the term arrancar saga is largely a made up fan name, therefore doesn't belong on the site. The whole page is a large wall of text thats not really descriptive. The Volume pages and articles fill the role for the most part for summary and plot in the story. Also the headlines are largely fan based when there not actual titles used in the manga or anime. Im not personally sure why the page exists at all. I just wanted to keep you aware of that as I wouldnt want you to wast effort on the page only for it to be taken down. With all the other pages dedicated to the storyline it the series and with majority of the story having to do with various fights the fights project will most likely take over its spot when done. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:41, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Well the issue is that if you notice the entire page is absent any references once so ever and where there is significant information there is also lacking in information so that will remain to be seen. If there happens to be useful information of course that idea will be taken into account. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:18, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Volume Summary Project Thank you for writing all those summaries for the Volume Summary Project. We would most definitely not be done so soon if it hadn't been for your help. Thanks again, we really appreciate it. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 12:47, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Gin Fake Kara edit Hey just wanted to say thanks for doing the Isshin hyperlink and adding the sourcing to my edit, truth be told im reletively new to this and i couldnt figure out how to do it myself. So thanks again! GinIchimaru 23:50, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh right, yeah i thought that was what might happen, like i said im just figuring this all out right now but still thanks for the information. Hopefully i'll get better at this, i looked at you contributions and you seem to do quite alot round here, i can understand it must be hard trying to keep this wikia as non-speculative and grammatically correct as possible, so thanks very much for all your contributions as its helped make this a really great wikia! GinIchimaru 00:21, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Problem On Characters Page I see the problem too, but I can't do anything to fix it. The (original/correct) picture was overwritten by the one that is showing up now using the "update image" link, but it was reverted and the lanza image deleted. It must be something related to that. It is only like that on the characters page, but the same image is used on a lot of user pages and it shows up fine there. I think it's just some very weird glitch that will sort itself out after a while. If it doesn't, then I'll upload the picture under a new name and replace it. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 22:09, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Improvement project Apparently in moving the previous reference project Tinni decided to totally disregard the previous set up. Rukia's page as well as Ishida's page are currently listed under overhaul status, something only admin can do. If you could look toward another article on the project that would be greatly appreciated. Thank you. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 06:22, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Yea thats fine to save it. Its just the bigger pages need the most work that can tend to take considerable time and work and alot of speculative stuff has to get taken out as well. So thats the issue behind it. Thanks for the work though its appreciated. So for the inconvenience. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 06:38, April 4, 2010 (UTC) There is no problem here as we are not overhauling the article. Only expanding the "Agent of the Shinigami Arc" section. Correctly done it will make the job of the admins easier when they do get around to expanding the article. In addition, what that means is that in the meantime that section will have more substantial and well referenced information then it currently has. We won't ever overhaul major articles. I have no intention of wasting precious editorial resources on work like that. That's for admins to get around to whenever they have time. We'll only be doing targeted improvements on big articles and mostly focusing on smaller articles that often get forgotten and neglected. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 06:48, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Anime Summary Project Wow! I go missing for a couple of days and u do almost half of the alternate arc on the project. I just wanted to say thank u for all of ur help. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 20:51, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for all the help with the grammar edits. You are making this alot easier on me. I thought I was going to be in this alone but thanks to you and a few others, the edits are going quickly and smoothly. I appreciate it--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 05:17, April 6, 2010 (UTC) User box Hey, just so you know, there is now a userbox for the people who work with the grammar corner project. Here it is, just put { { Grammar } } on your page w/o the spaces. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 04:03, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Committee Hey you do enough good work on the site, as well as regularly contribute, stop vandalism, handle grammar issues, help with various projects especially the fights page which is really appreciated. You should nominate yourself to be a member of the committee. I think you wouldn't have any trouble joining considering your achievements.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:50, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Yea both.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 14:09, April 14, 2010 (UTC) As affirmed by the other Admin they agree with the nomination. You therefore have been made a lieutenant on the wiki and therefore now possess rollback rights (side note: please dont abuse it, otherwise the other admin will come down on your head with a wrath and take it away). Also you are now hold a Seat on the Bleach Wiki:Policy & Standards Committee also reached through the community sidebar or just community page. Familiarize yourself with the additions on there as well as the Bleach Wiki:Policy and corresponding policies if you haven't already. so discussions are easier and have more room they can be had on the discussion page of the Policy & Standards Committee. Congrats. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 09:40, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Congratulations. And once again thanks for all the hard work you've been doing lately (particularly updating & referencing the quotes on character's articles). [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:42, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Image Policy Hi, I have noticed that you never affix the and licence to images you upload. This is against our Image Policy and means that someone else has to go and add those things to images you upload (like I did with the cover of chapter 399). Please make sure that you affix license information and include a fair use rationale for images you upload in the future. Thank you. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 07:08, April 15, 2010 (UTC) For your reference, here is the code for the , and it can be seen in action on File:Chapter 399 cover.png. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:42, April 15, 2010 (UTC) : THnx! :D Thanks for correcting my typos in the article Sōsuke Aizen vs. The Gotei 13 & The Vizards :D lol thanks Edits Just to inform you I took out the information on the page Sōsuke Aizen vs. The Gotei 13 & The Vizards‎. It was not only a free floating page but one already in existence. Instead of helping the user on the page you should have told them that their already is an organized effort to handle such things and there are policies for the fights. As a member of the committee your expected to make sure stuff like that doesn't occur so we don't have a multitude of pages floating around with just information all over the place like alot of sites. Also we do not use manga pics on the project pages so you know. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:33, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Congrats and Archiving Wow. I just found out u joined the Committee. I apologize for such a late greeting. I haven't been on enough lately. Anyway, congrats on ur promotion. U r now a Lieutenant on Bleach Wikia and u can now display the on ur userpage if u want. Just reminding u that Rollback rights r for undoing vandalism, threatening comments, spoilers, or anything inappropriate. If it doesn't fit in these categories, then the undo feature is what should be used. Please remember to regularly check the Committee Talkpage for updates and conversations with the rest of the Committee, tho not much has been said or posted lately. Also, as a Lieutenant u will probably need the Archive feature in the future. Instructions can be found and if u have any questions about Archiving, about the Committee, or anything, feel free to ask me, Tinni, or Mohrpheus. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 23:30, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Grammar Corner Yeah you're right, i wanted to do that but i didn't know how to make a new section. Thanks anyway! GinIchimaru Thanks - Format Edits for Images in Articles Hello, there! I just wanted to say thank you for your edits in formatting whenever I have added an image to an article. It seems that I still need to work on my "image adding" skills. =p Heh heh. Thanks for your excellent work! - Mr. N 23:06, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Fights If you could help out a bit that would be great. The End portion of the Invasion of Hueco Mundo article was supposed to be done by Tinni but she hasn't gotten around to doing it. Since I ran into a block of how to work it out. Its supposed to be a summary of the events of that arc with about a total of 20 or so references. I didn't want it to congested when the fights take most of the detailed info just a summary she did most of them but the ending portion never was finished. If you could do that would be great. Also the white invasion hasn't been done as well. Now if there is any issue on how they should be done just check the ryoka and arrancar invasion. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:16, May 30, 2010 (UTC) New Committee member I don't know if you saw it or not but [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] has put himself forward as a potential member of the committee. We didn't have a vote for you because you were asked by the Salubri to join. However since [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] has nominated himself, he has to be voted on. So it's time to exercise your vote to either him or him. Please vote as soon as possible. Thanks. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 09:27, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey Devilhand, just letting u kno that I created a section on the Committee Talkpage where we can discuss whether or not Weedefinition is promoted or not. Later. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 19:59, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Image Policy The Image Policy has changed and has new guidelines please read and become familiar with them as they now determine how pics and gifs will be handled on the site from now on. It is also important that you help others follow them. thank you.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 11:43, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Resignation Hey Devilhand, I never really got to kno u too well, since u joined after I became almost extinct around here. Anyway I am resigning from the Committee. I left a msg here explaining. Aside from me, well actually u might have contributed more total to the Anime Summary project then I have. U would most likely be the 1 whom Tinni or the Admins will ask to take over the project. So I just wanted to let u kno. See u latr. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 16:24, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with [[User:Minato88|'Minato']]. You are the best person to take-over the leadership of the anime summary project and run it whatever way you like. If you want the position it is yours. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:13, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, with [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] resigning with now have an empty fukutaicho spot. I have started a new discussion on the talk page on this matter and am open to input. Just to be clear on the duties of the fukutaicho, in the past Minato has been the one recruiting for the committee. He was also in charge of the Anime Summary project - which at the time was one of only two of our projects. He also communicated more regularly then me with the other members to address issues they might be having and to help them follow committee and wiki policies. So, in the past, it's primarily been a people position. However, the new fukutachio can redefine the position to their own taste and within reason. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:13, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hey, thanks for taking over the anime summary project. I have made the necessary changes and the project is now yours to do whatever you want with it. Feel free to run it anyway you see fit. Good luck, let me know if you need anything. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 17:35, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Block youve frightened me. so how bout it, block me already. No problem I enjoy doing it, I hope those images are ok, I know some of the Bount Images are a bit off, not sure why those episodes and screenshots always look lower in quality!! I did use some pictures already on the site because there would be no point of adding something less to the point!! Anyway, it was Tinni who directed me that way :) SunXia (talk) 00:10, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Sensless, mindless violence guy Hey, I saw you undid the senseless mindless violence guy's edit to Aizen's page. Keep an eye out for him as this is like the third or fourth time I saw he has created a new account. If you see him again, just report him to the admins so he can be blocked or else he is just going to keep changing article's like that. I just wanted to let you know about him--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 18:58, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Anime Summary Hey, I signed up for an episode but had a question. When doing the characters in order of appearance, should I make it from the beginning of the episode or should I go from the title screen on, and not include the recap?--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:13, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Alright, one last question. The episode I am doing has Aarroniere as Kaien and himself. How should I handle this in the characters section? Should I list Kaien and Aarroniere or just Aarroniere?--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 04:54, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I am noobie, here can someone help me with fixing the actual; vandalism instead of erasing repairs done. Look; I am a new person to all of this; can somebody help me with how I can edit all of this properly? Look I am not gere to start a debate about who is and is not a vandal, I am just attempting to fix up errors ok, It's not my fault you do not listen or use your heads. It's frankly your own fault for not using logic, or your heads. Can we at settle these debates like civilized people? Beingknowledgeableisnotthesameasbeingsmart (talk) 21:18, August 27, 2010 (UTC)Beingknowledgeisnotthesameasbeing Status issue an issue no longer. You no longer have to argue with anyone about the status. As far as individual articles are concerned i have removed status from them as they have caused issues with obsessed fans who think its ok to make accounts to argue and insult other users. In any case there is nothing more to argue about for them in regards to that. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:21, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like a sensible solution to everyone's problems. -- Focks